Star
Star '''is a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as '''Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago, she is among the few remaining members who form the Reborn Oración Seis. Her real name is Yami Terumi. Apperence Star has red short hair with aqua eyes.Star has large breasts and a curvious body. She sports a black leather leotard that is exposed at the front, and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The attire has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots with it.Yami's red Oración Seis Mark is located on her left shoulder. Personality After being abducted by Zeref's followers and acquiring her codename, Star, like the other members of the Oración Seis, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. History One day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked her family. Her parents were killed and Star was captured. After her capture by a Zeref-worshipping cult, Star ended up being one of the many slaves who was used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with the other members of the Oración Seis, all of whom were children at the time. Star witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at that time she made her prayer that she would be able to become a star and make wishes come true. Later, she was recruited by Brain and left the island to join the Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye,Cobra and Racer. Her prayer to be an starwould serve as a link to Brain, and was used to contain his alternate personality: Zero; and is one of the six prayers for which the Oración Seis is named for. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Star corners Blue Pegasus member Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and knocks him unconscious as he uses the bathroom before using Transformation to copy the man's appearance and memories. In copying Ichiya, they earns that the Allied Forces are planning on trapping the Oración Seis in their base and wiping them out with the Christina. Once she finds this out, Star ends up using her magic to subdue Jura Neekis, effectively removing their most powerful fighter from the battle. She then rejoins the rest of the Oración Seis after they intercept and destroy Christina. Star taunts the alliance, stating that the Oración Seis saw through their entire plan before it even began; the group of six engages the Allied Forces in combat, wherein Star uses Ih Ragdo defeat both Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster. When Brain stops his casting of Dark Rondo on the Allied Forces, Star questions him on this, but the man then proceeds to identify and capture Wendy Marvell. After Brain finishes casting his spell, the Oración Seis leaves.Later, in the cave that serves as their headquarters, Star expresses her doubt that Wendy's capture has much to do with Nirvana, but Brain tells his fellow guildmates that Wendy is a practitioner of Sky Magic, much to Star's surprise. After Brain expresses his desire to revive Jellal Fernandes, Angel, Hoteye and Cobra are ordered to look for Nirvana in case his new plan does not work out while Star stays. An hour later, Racer returns with the coffin and opens it, revealing a comatose Jellal Fernandes to be inside. Star then explains to Wendy that Brain wishes for her to revive him, as he could easily lead the way to Nirvana, and that Wendy, who knows Jellal, owes a debt to him as well. When Wendy hesitates, Brain grants her five minutes to make a decision regarding the matter.Ultimately she chooses to revive Jellal much to Brain's delight. However, immediately upon being awakened, Jellal attacks Star and Brain, sending Brain plummeting to the lowest depths of his hideout and Star into Nightmare. Scared that Jellal might be intent on taking Nirvana for himself, Brain orders Cobra to follow Jellal, hoping that the man will lead them to the great Magic they seek. However, it isn't until Brain feels the defeat of Racer that he orders Midnight to awake and he ans Star are to kill the Allied Forces, to which Midnight happily complies. Soon after departing, Midnight watches Star easily defeats Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki in two separate instances, wondering, during both, where the strong opponents were. Star and Midnight later, after Nirvana's activation, confronts Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Jura Neekis and Hoteye on the mobile ancient Magic after hearing of their intent to stop it. However, upon hearing Hoteye call Brain's idea of interchanging light and darkness wrong, Midnight loses his calm and attacks the group. After saving them, Hoteye claims that he will fight Star and Midnight, stating that the Oración Seis are all equal strength, and orders the others to flee. After their battle ends in Star and Midnight's defeat, Midnight, lying on Star's lap, expresses his total disbelief at the fact, as well as his fear that Brain may abandon him for having lost. Declaring that he will not lose, Midnight rises once more and seeks refuge behind a nearby building along with Star. Hoteye's Heaven's Eye, however, allows him to see Star and Midnight through the building, and the Dark Mage's are attacked by their former comrade's Liquid Ground, leaving them heavily injured and destroying the building they were using as shelter. After the fact, however, Midnight reveals the battle to have been an illusion, and easily defeats Hoteye with his Magic; Midnight states that he is unaffected by Magic and is the strongest of the Oración Seis, even more so than Brain himself. Walking away from Hoteye's unconscious body, Midnight reveals that as long as he remains standing along with Star, then Nirvana will not stop. After Brain activates his trap in the Throne Room of Nirvana, Star Midnight appear behind Jellal and Erza Scarlet, stating that it was nasty of Brain to take away some of their enjoyment, adding that since they three are the last ones left, then they should all have fun. Jellal then orders Erza to stop back, resolving to take on Midnight all by himself, Midnight then orders Star to stay behind him.However, Midnight quickly defeats Jellal (who was weakened from his Self-Destruction spell) and motions to his next victim; Erza. Walking away from Jellal, Star asks the man if, along with his memory, he is unable to remember how to perform Magic. When Jellal tries to get up, Midnight turns around and states that he truly desires to see the fright in Jellal's face, prompting Erza to run at the Dark Mage and unsuccessfully attempt to slash him; maliciously squinting at Erza, Midnight announces that it's time for the main dish. Midnight then proceeds to deflect all of Erza's slashes before using his Magic to bind Erza. Surprised at the Fairy Tail Mage's sudden freeing of herself, Midnight explains the nature of his Magic: to distort the space around anything he wishes. With Erza charging at Midnight once, the Dark Mage asks her if she hasn't learned that none of her attacks can harm him.Midnight then proceeds to reflect all of her incoming swords back at the S-Class Mage herself and, although she deflects them, twist the space around her Heaven's Wheel Armor, destroying it and wounding Erza. Relishing in Erza's pain, Midnight licks his lips, sadistically stating that he wishes to see more agony etched unto Erza's face. Star then dodges Erza's thrown sword and is attacked with Midnight's Magic once more, completely demolishing her armor. With Erza on the ground, Star asks her not to die, as he wishes to be entertained until they reach Cait Shelter; Star answers Jellal's question as to why they wish to target the small guild, revealing that the guild is full of the descendents of the Nirvit Tribe: the very tribe that created, and sealed, Nirvana. Ecstatic at the thought of their destruction, Midnight exclaims that to prevent a wonderful Magic such as Nirvana from being sealed away once more, then they must destroy the remains pacifistic tribe by having them kill each other via Nirvana's light-darkness changing properties. Midnight then turns to Jellal, who refers to Midnight as "disgusting", and tells Jellal that he himself is no better than him, as he killed his friend, forced children to labor, and nearly killed Erza. Destroying Jellal's confidence, Star reaches out her hand, offering Jellal a place amongst the Oración Seis. Erza, however, interrupts Star's proposition by rising from the ground (donning a new armor) and declaring that Jellal is full of light. Calling Erza impressive, Midnight finally gives the Mage his full attention, declaring her to be worth destroying. With Midnight stating that her attacks will never reach her, the Fairy Tail Mage slashes at the Dark Mage with her spear and, although he reflects it, she punches Midnights away with her bare hand to which shockes Star. Midnight, now taken aback, listen as Erza explains the two weaknesses of his Magic: he cannot reflect or distort the human body and that he cannot use Reflector on more than one thing at a time, being bombarded by an array of Erza's swords as she says so. Breaking out of Midnight's reflective hold, Erza states that as an elastic armor, Midnight's Magic will not work on her while she is wearing the Robe of Yūen, declaring it to be Reflector's third weakness. Cursing Erza, Midnight states that he was "almost there", explaining that at midnight, Reflector is at its strongest; Midnight transforms into a dark, gargantuan monster. Attacking Erza, Midnight declares that he no longer cares what happens. After a sizable explosion, Midnight impales Jellal and Erza with two tendrils, asking them not to die on him, as the real fun is just beginning. However, his speech is cut short, as Erza lunges forward and slashes the real Midnight, leaving him and Star flabbergasted as to why his illusions didn't work. Looking up at the sky, Midnight begins to sob when Erza explains that visual illusions are ineffective against her. Declaring himself to have been the strongest of the Oración Seis, as well as the unbeatable one, Midnight falls again onto Star, defeated, internally reciting his prayer: to find a quiet place to fall into a peaceful slumber, Star reciting her prayer: to become a star and to make wishes come true.Star and Midnight are later arrested by Lahar and the Rune Knights. Key of the Starry Sky arc When the Infinity Clock is assembled, the Reborn Oración Seis are warped into the cryptic ruins within which it is located. Star confirms to the present members of Fairy Tail that they are the indeed the Oración Seis. Natsu inquires if he is Midnight; Midnight claims that such name belongs to the distant past and that he is now Brain II. Midnight then states that he intends to carry out his father Brain's will of destroying everything that has a form. He continues that the Legion Corpsand Fairy Tail have completed their mission. With her guildmates, Star carves their Guild's mark onto the Infinity Clock. Natsu, Dan Straight, and Byro Cracy then charge at the revived Dark Guild, but are instantaneously defeated by Midnight, who confidently claims that "the maggots are swarming". Right after, Star and Midnight teleport and sit on the Infinity Clock, claiming that the Infinity Clock is their property, as its ownership is determined by the Mage who carves his seal upon it. Cobra then proceeds asks Midnight how much longer must they waste their time; Star adds by reminding them of their ultimate goal. Midnight replies that he hasn't forgotten the humiliation Fairy Tail caused them 7 years ago and commands Cobra and Racer to "play" with the Mages present. A short while later, with his satisfaction attained, Midnight orders Star to finish them off before ultimately leaving with the rest of his guildmates. Midnight then reappears with the Reborn Oración Seis and discusses their plan with the Infinity Clock, giving a small but deep speech about it. Afterwards, he enacts their goal and begins attacking multiple churches with his Guild, additionally increasing their notoriety. Star and Midnight appears on the top of the Kardia Cathedral where they looks around.Then they head underground where they find the tomb of Will Neville. Later, Star and Midnight stand in front of Will Neville's grave, trying to undo the spell protecting it. Star compliments him for keeping his secret safe for so long, but Midnight announces that they will soon be able to open it. Before they can break the seal, Star and Midnight are confronted by Alzack Connell, who immediately attacks them with various types of guns. To his dismay, however, Midnight uses his Reflector to avoid all the shots and, when the other Mage surrounds them with guns, attempting to attack him with all of them at once, Midnight uses his abilities to switch places with his opponent, which results in being shot in his place. After Alzack is defeated, Bisca, who was hiding in order to fully charge her weapon, releases a powerful shot at Star; Midnight reflects her attack, sending it towards a statue instead. After failing to hit her, Bisca is defeated by Star, who comments that while her aim is perfect, she lacks the necessary resolve to kill a person. With the two Fairy Tail Mages defeated, Star and Midnight witnesses the Infinity Clock transform into its true form, as the rest of the Reborn Oración Seis successfully severed the Anti-Links. Later, after having Imitatia capture Lucy, Star and Midnight listens to Klodoa's brag about the power of the Reborn Oración Seis. Star then states that Lucy will be sacrificed and be forced to enter a chrysalis-like state for a hundred years, thus allowing the Infinity Clock will finally be theirs;s he apathetically adds that Lucy will shall be cursed much like those who were affected by the Anti-Link. Sensing that Racer has lost to Mirajane Strauss, Midnight commands Angel and Cobra to stop the rest of Fairy Tail but for Star to stay with him. After Klodoa mentions Lucy's high Magic Power, Star explains that the Infinity Clock has been sealed away by Celestial Spirit Mages' Magic, and can therefore be controlled only by a Celestial Mage's Magic. She states that with Lucy's Magic, the Infinity Clock will be in tune with their intentions. Later on, Klodoa senses that Lapointe has been defeated, though Midnight states that this doesn't matter, as he was merely a disposable puppet made from his father, Brain's, hair. Star along with Midnight is later seen moving to confront Natsu,Gajeel, Coco and Elfman, with Gajeel stopping to face them and allow the other Fairy Tail Mages to continue onwards. Though Gajeel tries his best, Star and Midnight overpowers him and throws the Iron Dragon Slayer from the Infinity Clock. Hastily following the other Mages Gajeel allowed through, Star and Midnight arrive back at the chamber where Lucy is held and moves to engage Natsu, Coco and Elfman. She tells Natsu that it is pointless to struggle, as Lucy will soon completely merge with the Infinity Clock. She then begins to persuade Imitatia to end the Fire Dragon Slayer, stating that they'll do whatever it takes to make her wishes come true, just as long as she proves her allegiance. When Natsu continues to struggle and attempt to free Lucy, Midnight repeats his goal and attacks, stating that he won't let him interfere. Star yhen narrates that when Lucy fully merges with the Infinity Clock her very existence will be erased from the world. When Imitatia hears and questions this, Star reveals that Lucy will simply become a tool for Midnight's own malicious plans; Imitatia desperately rushes toward Lucy so that she can rescue her, though Midnight stops her with his'Darkness Magic', returning her to her true doll form. Star states that her role has finished and goes forth to step on the lifeless toy, which enrages Natsu. Midnight arrogantly tells Natsu to come at him, but is unexpectedly hit by Natsu. Whilst the two exchange blows, Romeo and Elfman move to assist, but Midnight commands Klodoa to take care of them, Star say's that she'll help Klodoa. After battling with Natsu for some time and explaining the reasons behind his heightened Magic abilities, Midnight casts Genesis Zero on Natsu in the name of Zero, seemingly consuming the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy then manages to control the Infinity Clock, casting Real Nightmare on Star and Midnight and causing them to hallucinate about their childhood in the Tower of Heaven. Midnight then realizes that as the sole remaining member of the Reborn Oración Seis, he cannot control the effect of Real Nightmare alone, and is a such being consumed by it. Hearing this, Natsu quickly breaks out of Genesis Zero and flies at Midnight once more. Though Midnight desperately fights and screams about his own power and the sacrifices he made to obtain it, Natsu manages to overpower him, and with one final punch sends Midnight flying down through the Infinity Clock with Star; Midnight thinks only of Brain and Star as he falls, defeated. Tartarus arc After Tartarus attacks the Council, and through careful coercion on Cobra's behalf, Star and the rest of the other imprisoned Oración Seis members are released from their cells. Walking free, the group comes to a stop when Brain moves to thank Cobra, almost announcing their guild's return before Cobra suddenly turns and attacks the man, grounding him. Cobra moves to apologize to Midnight for the action, but explains that Brain's mind was filled only with thoughts of them as his pawns, prompting Star and Midnight to agree that Brain should no longer be a member of their group; looking over his father's form, Midnight states that they shall be moving on without him. As her friends begin to wonder what they will do with themselves now that they are free, Cobra tells them not to get ahead of themselves, as they have a job to do. With Star watching on, the group is approached by Jellal and Meredy, with Cobra telling them all to get geared for battle. With Jellal audibly announcing that he will be enough for the five, Star questions the man as to whether or not he was sent to imprison them, a fact which Jellal both denies and finds humorous. However, when Hoteye states that he doesn't wish to fight and is berated by his comrades, Midnight tells them all that it doesn't matter and that as they've obtained freedom, they can each do with it what they wish; smiling and moving forward, Star warches as Midnight tells everyone that his name is Macbeth and that he'll destroy everyone who stands in the way of his freedom. Then, watching as Jellal brushes off each of his fellows' attacks, Midnight remarks that he can have more fun with Jellal than he did seven years ago. A short while later, as Jellal is beginning to be overwhelmed by the might of the Oración Seis, Star walks towards the injured man. Coming to a stop, she watches as her comrades deliver multiple blows on Jellal whilst claiming that the chains that once bound them are no more. Sequentially, she recollects on the memories of their paths that started at the Tower of Heaven; stating that they were deceived by the false freedom Brain spoke of. Interrupted by Jellal, who promises to free them, Star and Midnight can only stare in shock as he assaults both Cobra and Racer. After expressing her shock, she questions Jellal over what he could possibly do. After Jellal states that he will defeat them, Zero awakens and sends forth an attack towards Jellal, pleasing Midnight. Smirking upon the sight, Midnight is suddenly shocked as he sees Jellal break free of his nightmare by crushing his eyes, revealing the events to have merely been Midnight's illusion. Suddenly, Star notices a seal formation surrounding her and the rest of the Oración Seis, barring Hoteye, as Jellal attacks them with Grand Chariot. Angered and hurt, but not beaten, Midnight expresses his frustration with Jellal, only to see the changes in the sky, noting that Jellal is preparing to use True Heavenly Body Magic. Hit by Jellal's Sema spell, Midnight is down and declares the battle his loss, instructing Jellal to kill them. However, the former councilor declines to do so and instead invites him and the rest of the Oración Seis to join Crime Sorcière. Grabbed by the collar, Midnight is directly addressed by Jellal, who states that they need to work together to defeat Zeref. Magic and Abilities Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī): Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air,materialize in her arms via her Magic. She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location.It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwater or creating explosions. *'Ih Ragdo' (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Star does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements. *'Yagdo Rigora' (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): By chanting the incantation "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, Star conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body, creating a powerful blast. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Star employs Transformation Magic, a Magic that allows her to change her appearance. Using this Magic, she is able to have her targets memories and walk around undetected, making her able to easily copy the Magic of Mages around her with her Magical Drain. Magical Drain: A Magic that allows her to copy the Magic of those she touches, giving her greater versatility as she can use different types of Magic at once, the limit of such power is unknown. Relationships Midnight Star has the closest to Midnight in the Oracion Seis. They always fight together and stay at eachothers sides, Midnight is protective over Star, trying to keep her out of harms way even though he knows that she is strong. They both care deeply for eachother. With the Reborn Oracion Seis, Star blushes whenever she is around Midnight and both are shown to have some feelings for eachother. Category:Oración Seis Members Category:Female Category:Characters